


Glitter Pink

by yourobdtst



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Pegging, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, ha, this is exactly what it looks like on the tin, this is. yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourobdtst/pseuds/yourobdtst
Summary: So, maybe Xuxi is a little curious. So, maybe Xuxi — shy as he is to admit it, how would he even go about admitting it? — wants to get fucked.(In which Ten is a menace, and the bane of Xuxi's existence, and Yuqi is Xuxi's best friend and perhaps the only girl in the universe.)





	Glitter Pink

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii. welcome. i'm becca :)
> 
> i wrote this fic in eight days, two of which i spent completely devoid of internet access, which tells us two things: i'm capable of actually writing more than 200 words a day so long as i'm not switching tabs to twitter every three sentences, and i just go absolutely wild for big babies like lucas getting pegged :(((
> 
> this fic was born because i just think lucas and yuqi are great!! they're nifty! irl they make such good friends and i love seeing them together — yuqi is my idle bias so to see her laugh with him is very lovely and i am very glad they get on so well. but a few days before starting this fic, i saw a porn video on my tl that just SCREAMED luqi to me: it was a really giggly girl pegging a very whiny, eager to please boy, and i couldn't get it out of my head
> 
> so i went feral and wrote this, and honestly, i enjoyed every moment. i love this fic and i'm really excited to share it
> 
> i'm not sure how active idle ficdom is, but idle fic readers/writers, if you read this, i hope you enjoy it, and i hope i did well for yuqi's characterization, and the dynamic of their relationship
> 
> also, thank you to roux, who helped me with some of the finer — but probably most important — details
> 
> as always, i hope YOU, reader, enjoy. and thank you for giving this fic a chance :)

Xuxi feels like he’s losing touch with reality — his head feels foggy, his eyes are unfocused, and it’s almost as if his body isn’t in control anymore, the way it falls prey to the sheer _wonder_ of it, to all the pent up need he has in his body, to the curiosity of pleasure. How delicious it is, to try something new, to taste something he’s never had before, and his head is spinning, he can’t think about anything else but this. Ten just makes it sound so goddamn _good_.

So, maybe Ten has a habit of oversharing. Maybe Xuxi is too nice of a guy to shut him up when he raves on and on about his boyfriends and all their adventures in the bedroom. _It’s fucking great, Xuxi_, Ten tells him every fucking chance he gets. _When I want to get fucked, one of them is there. And when I’m done with him, I go to the other. God, I could just spend_ hours_ going back and forth. Oh, god, and when they’re _both_ there?_ Ten would laugh with that, and Xuxi would chuckle along nervously, unsure if he should be impressed or terrified by his dear friend’s insatiable sex drive. Xuxi can always tell when he’s had nights like that prior to their hang outs — Ten flits around with delicate, slow steps on the balls of his feet, and sits daintily on the fluffiest cushion he can find in the room. It makes Xuxi’s ears ring, the knowledge that Ten, just the previous night, was twisting in uncontrollable pleasure at the touch of his boyfriends, body open and contorting and —

_Getting fucked is such a joy, Xuxi_, he always hums, stretches himself catlike and gorgeous, and it isn’t Ten himself that catches Xuxi’s attention, no matter how beautiful he is; it’s the picture he paints of a bone deep pleasure, satisfaction that unties the very strings of reality as it washes over him.

So, maybe Xuxi is a little curious. So, maybe Xuxi — shy as he is to admit it, how would he even go about admitting it? — wants to get fucked.

Which poses a problem, because, well. Xuxi likes girls. He fucking _loves _girls, every facet he’s ever experienced of them, like how tiny they are under him, or above him, how their dainty waists fit so well in his big hands, how their voices pitch high and delicate in his ears. And god _damn_ it, he loves pussy, loves the taste on his tongue, loves the velvet feel on his cock, loves _girls_. Just girls in general.

And so he’s lost — losing himself in his thoughts, in the conflict between his curiosities and his reality, nervous about if this itch, this weird burn of curiosity, will last long, if it will end up driving him mad, if he could maybe —

“What the _fuck_, Xuxi?”

He jerks violently where he sits, teetering on the edge of the couch, whacking a knee of the coffee table and sending the video game controller sitting uselessly in his hands flying. Yuqi ducks desperately to miss it with a shriek.

“Oh my god, what are you — are you okay?” Yuqi leans forward to settle the disturbed beer bottles on the table, and nudge Xuxi’s take out hot pot bowl away from the edge, out of his line of fire. Xuxi cradles his banged knee in one hand, tugs the other through his hair.

“Yeah, I’m,” he huffs. “I’m good.”

“You’re _not_,” Yuqi accuses back at him. Her eyes are wide and incredulous, eyebrows raised. “You literally zoned out for that entire round.” She flails a hand at the television screen, to the video game display of the fight details between their characters — Yuqi’s health bar is completely full, Xuxi’s completely empty. The fight took less than a minute. He doesn’t even recall picking the character he chose to fight as, and it sure as hell is not his main, which means, yeah, he was really fucking out of it. Shit.

“You’ve been out of it all day, man.” Yuqi continues, a touch of concern colouring her tone. “You hardly even said hello to lady from the hot pot shop, Xuxi, I worked _so hard_ to get her to like me and now she gives me extra meat for free whenever we go, you _cannot _ruin that for me —”

“Sorry, sorry,” he mutters, embarrassed. Embarrassed about a million things, from his apparent behaviour, to almost knocking the coffee table and all their drinks over, but most of all the very topic of thought that has him spacing out so hard in the first place. “I think I just,” he pauses, then lets out a massive belch in preparation for his fake explanation.

“Nice,” Yuqi mutters in admiration, because she’s the best, and she doesn’t give a fuck when Xuxi gets gross.

“Thanks,” he says. “I think I just drank too much, you know? Got a little too floaty.”

Yuqi laughs, but it’s humourless. “Yeah, nice try, you’ve had like, _two _beers.” That’s nothing for Xuxi — nothing for the both of them actually; for someone so small, Xuxi has never seen someone as capable as Yuqi is of drinking _literally anyone_ under the table.

“Xuxi,” Yuqi’s voice pitches a little deeper this time, so he knows she’s being serious now. He watches her from the corner of his eye, too on edge to look directly at her, as she lays a tiny hand on his shoulder, a gesture of reassurance, the little gemstones on her fancy acrylic nails catching the light of the video game’s theatrics. She’s concerned, eyebrows pinched, not even caring about how the wispy parts of her bangs are falling into her eyes. “Honestly, is something wrong?”

Xuxi sighs. _Yes_, he wants to say, but then he’ll have to explain what it is, and how _humiliating_, especially in front of his best friend, who he fears will never let him live this down. He knows better, knows it’s just the anxiety getting the better of him, and Yuqi is a much better person than his fears make her out to be, but he’s scared she’ll make fun of him for it, and call him something he’s not — not that there’s anything wrong with that, god, no, Ten is one of his best friends, and it makes Xuxi sick that he’s had to suffer based on who he is — that’s just not _him_. He isn’t gay, or bi, or even _bi curious_, he’s just curious in general. Thirsty for something that just can’t happen, because he loves pussy, and pussy can’t fuck him.

“Oh, come on.” Yuqi scoffs, and Xuxi startles again, realizes with a blush he was zoning out, _again_. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles, because he doesn’t think there’s much else for him to say.

“So it’s a sex thing, then?” And Xuxi chokes when she asks it, brash as she always is, and _fuck_, he said all that shit _out loud_, fuck. “It’s like, a gay sex thing?”

“I’m not gay,” Xuxi jumps to that immediately.

“No,” Yuqi says, measured. “You aren’t. And even if you were, I wouldn’t make fun of that, that’s not.” She shakes her head, fuzzy curls bouncing around her shoulders. “That’s nothing to be made fun of. You’re my friend and I want you to be yourself, and I want you to feel okay _telling me_ when something is bothering you, you know? Whatever it is.”

“Right,” Xuxi says lamely, because he does know, because Yuqi is the best, and she really does give a lot of fucks about him, and he just doesn’t know how to articulate something so — so deeply personal, to someone who is also so deeply personal to him.

“Right.” Yuqi says, and then: “So…”

Xuxi sighs, flounders silently with where to begin, staring off into the television screen and bouncing a leg nervously. “So, I guess, it’s like — So Ten was saying —”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, you know all Ten does is talk shit.” Yuqi rolls her eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re all messed up because you actually took something he said _seriously_.”

“Kind of?” God, Xuxi wishes his blush would just calm down, it’s starting to burn under his skin. “He just — like, he talks about — I don’t know, and he — it just sounds — he always says it’s _nice_, and I — it could never happen, but —”

“Xuxi,” that placating, manicured hand is back on his shoulder. “Deep breath, please. What does Ten talk about?”

“Sex,” he answers instantly. “All the time.”

“Sounds about right,” Yuqi muses. “He seems like a pretty, ah. _Physical_ type of guy. His boyfriends seem into it, though.”

“Oh, they’re into it.” Xuxi breathes. “They’re _so_ fucking into it, I swear all they do is fuck and whine about how handsome the others are. At least, that’s what Ten does. He never shuts up about it.”

“And does it,” Yuqi begins slowly. “Make you uncomfortable, or?”

“No!” Xuxi cries, _no_, it doesn’t, it’s become the highlight of his week, hearing about the newest escapades, press hot off Ten’s silver tongue, adding them all to the deep recesses of his mind to jerk off to later and wonder, come dripping down his knuckles, if getting off to those stories could have felt better if he touched himself a little differently.

“No, no, it’s just,” he sighs, heart beating double time, fuck it, he might as well just get it over with because he fucking _knows_ Yuqi, like the back of his hand, knows that she’s caring to the point of being smothering and won’t let this go if she thinks something is actually bothering him. “He just makes it sound good, I guess? It’s like he’s a goddamn late night infomercial for getting fucked — like, he talks, and it goes on forever, but it’s like, weirdly enticing and by the end of it you actually fucking _want_ what he’s been talking about.”

It’s quiet for a moment, as what he said sinks in — it’s the best analogy he could make, he thinks. Getting fucked is never something he would actually seek out, like an ultra powerful blender that has the strength to blend whole coconuts, husk and all; but the way Ten sells it, talks at such great length about all the wonders of it, makes Xuxi feel like he never wants to live without knowing what a prostate orgasm feels like, or what his protein smoothies could taste like blended _that_ powerfully.

“So you want to try getting fucked, is what I’m hearing.” Yuqi, plain, blunt, and unperturbed, completely unaffected by this conversation. Xuxi turns slightly to glance at her, sees her looking directly at him, eyes intense, and feels a sudden need to busy himself. He snatches his hot pot of the table, starts shoving in mouthfuls of meat.

“I — I guess, yeah.” It comes out muffled, but Xuxi knows Yuqi hears him loud and clear.

“That’s cool,” she says breezily, like it’s not something Xuxi’s been mildly freaking out over for weeks. She thumps him good naturedly on the shoulder, and she’s so tiny, no strength in her whatsoever, that it hardly jostles him. “Handsome face like yours, take a trip with Ten down to the bars in Hongdae, I’m sure you could find someone to help you out. That way if it’s no good, you never have to see him again.”

Xuxi makes a distressed, aborted noise around his current faceful of noodles and broth.

“No? Maybe just ask Ten, then? Or one of his boyfriends, whichever you like more,” she giggles. “They’re always down for new people to join, aren’t they?”

“No, they — well, _yes_, but,” Xuxi swallows a chunk of mushroom whole, gags a little before forcing it down to continue. “Yuqi, I’m not _gay_. I don’t want to fuck a guy, I just want to get fucked. It — it makes no sense, I know, I just —” He sighs. The secret is out, he doesn’t know why he’s still so embarrassed even after Yuqi already well and thoroughly proved she’s not weirded out. 

“I don’t like guys,” he pouts, lamenting into his bowl. His face is on fire, and it has nothing to do with the spice. Yuqi still sits beside him, peering at him curiously, legs crossed and hands folded neatly in her lap, patient and still maddeningly unaffected by the whole conversation.

“I like girls,” he continues. “I like their pretty faces, and their long hair, and _fuck_, I fucking _love_ tits.” It comes out whiny and he doesn’t care, he’s beyond it. He can’t dig himself any deeper than this rock bottom. “Ten makes it sound so nice to get fucked. But girls can’t fuck me.”

“Well,” Yuqi ponders lightly. “Not all girls are the same, yeah? There’s definitely a girl out there that could fuck you.”

“I know, I know,” Xuxi says hurriedly, and he does know, he does understand, because Ten is patient and kind and for all the time he spends cooped up in bed being a cockslut, he somehow also finds the time to learn a whole lot about the world. “Sometimes girls have dicks, I know, but —” He makes a face, tries to make words fit his feelings. “The reason I don’t want to fuck Ten or his boyfriends is becasue they have dicks, and I’m just not _interested_ in, like, real, live dicks. I like —” Will this be too crass? Fuck it. “I like pussy. But girls — but people with pussies can’t fuck me.”

“You sure about that?” Yuqi’s voice has always been deep, but right now it sounds outright husky.

Xuxi hums pitifully around a mouthful of noodles.

“I could fuck you.”

Xuxi chokes on a lungful of noodles.

He hacks and sputters for a moment, puts his bowl back on the table and downs a few swigs of beer to try and clear his throat, coughs loudly and whacks at his chest before it feels like he can actually breathe again. Yuqi waits it out, drumming her pretty nails against her knee as she watches him try not to die.

“_Shit_,” Xuxi groans, voice rough. “Fuck, Jesus, what — what did you say?”

“I said I could fuck you.” Clear and enunciated, unmistakable. Xuxi turns to look her directly in the face for the first time through this whole conversation, catches her eyes, intense and unwavering, burning in a way he’s never seen them. He feels a sudden inescapable urge to curl in on himself just to escape her gaze and the way it makes him feel small, in an oddly satisfying type of way that he’s entirely unfamiliar with, but he finds he doesn’t hate, not at all.

“But you don’t have a —” Xuxi’s eyes flicker to her crotch, and immediately away, because that’s _weird_, she’s his best friend, and she’s wearing a fucking skirt that’s riding up her thighs because of her crossed legs and he’s not some fucking pervert trying to sneak peeks at her undewear, no matter how suggestive the conversation _or _her offer is. “How?”

“No, Xuxi, I don’t have a dick.” Yuqi smirks. “That doesn’t mean I can’t fuck you. I have a strap on, you know? It’s cute. It’s pink and glittery.”

Xuxi’s brain blanks, like a computer rebooting. He thinks he hears the sound of dial-up in his ears as he tries to process what the _fuck _Yuqi just looked him in the eyes and said. 

“Why,” the word gets stuck in his dry throat, so he clears it and tries again. “Why do you have a strap on?”

Yuqi rolls her eyes with a smile, bouncing excitedly on the couch cushions. “It’s from when Soyeon and I dated. She had one, and _fuck_, it was _great_, so I got one of my own to use.” She pouts delicately, and it would be cute, really fucking cute, if she wasn’t talking about sex toys that are apparently just chilling down the hall in her bedroom, that she is also offering to use on Xuxi himself. The whole thing borders on goddamn pornographic, and Xuxi is completely out of his mind wondering how the precise fuck they got here, and why the precise fuck his dick is starting to fill out in his sweatpants.

“It hasn’t seen much use since we decided to just be friends,” she shrugs, and Xuxi fights down a strange, sudden urge to shit talk Soyeon; Soyeon, bleach blonde and gorgeous, the entire reason Yuqi gained the courage to lighten her hair to it’s gorgeous honey blonde, who has apparently been fucked by Yuqi _and her fucking strap on_, and now Xuxi just wants to hate her just on the fact that she, at one point, got that on the regular.

“That’s,” Xuxi starts, and has no idea how to finish. That’s _what_, that’s fucking weird? That Yuqi is so comfortable telling Xuxi this, when they’ve honestly never really talked about their sex lives, just been the type of friends to chill and game and talk about feelings and shit over cheap food from the hot pot lady Yuqi charmed? Or should Xuxi say that that’s wild, that he honestly never considered the idea of a strap on, _holy shit, thanks Yuqi!_

Or should he say what he’s thinking — what’s making his brain buzz: that’s _hot_. That’s so hot he doesn’t even think he could say it because that’s not _enough_, it’s so painfully hot to imagine Yuqi, petite and pretty, straps digging into the soft swell of her hips, the plushness of her thighs, thin fingers lubing up a fake cock as she nestles between Xuxi’s spread legs, rhinestoned fingernails glittering dangerously, eyes sinful.

“What do you say?” He voice drops even impossibly lower, eyes on fire, burning Xuxi’s cheeks where he can’t stop blushing to save his life. “I can tell on your face you like the idea of it. So do you want to try?” Her eyes light up with a kind of wildness that rings in Xuxi’s ears. She leans forward, crawling across the couch and into his space, giving him a whiff of her perfume and a hand, soft and hot on his thigh.

Her hands are so small, he can’t help but note. His thigh is massive underneath her touch. But she makes him feel so fucking tiny, her eyes turned predatory, her touch electric.

“You want my cock, baby?” She asks, and Xuxi’s brain short circuits. He whimpers. She giggles.

“My _god_, you do.” Her voice is coy and sickly sweet, girly and dangerous, and Xuxi’s head feels foggy all over again. He’s never seen this side of her — they’ve always been nothing more than best friends, close but never _this_ close. All his memories are of her bouncing and bubbly, an energy wild enough to keep up with him, a caring heart that makes him feel honoured to spend late nights on her building’s roof talking about how much they miss home. She knows his deepest secrets, he knows hers, but — but this isn’t a line he’s ever even considered crossing with her.

Is it so unreasonable, though, he wonders as her wide eyes bore holes into him, as the delicate touch of her fingers feels like it sears him through the fabric of his sweatpants as they crawl slow like dripping honey further up his thigh. Is it so unreasonable, to think that they spent so long one step away from being more than friends, and now that Xuxi’s come clean about this, about something so fucking _weird_ and niche and _god_, Yuqi is down for it, so is it so unreasonable that they could be more? She’s not just down for it, she wants it too, she’s _offering_. She’s literally offering to fuck him, to lay him down and fold him up and everything Ten talks to enthusaisticaly about; she wants to kneel between his spread legs and take control.

And she could. She _could_, her gaze in lethal, her head cocked to the side in question, power and surety radiating off of her; she’s done this before, and she could do it to him. And _fuck_, she’s so pretty, Xuxi’s always thought that, just didn’t bother thinking any further, but now he can — now he _is_, and he wants to know how pretty she is underneath her clothes.

“I do,” he mumbles. “I do, I want — I want to try it, I want you to fu—” He chokes, gasping as her hand slides up, along his chest, fingers toying with his nipple through his shirt, and no girl ever has, so Xuxi didn’t know — he whimpers again, cock hardening even further — he didn’t know they were so sensitive.

“Want me to what, huh?” Yuqi’s deep whisper in his ear, charged electric like a thunderstorm.

“Want you to fuck me.” He says it with a gust of breath, too turned on to care about how long he spent scared of that admission.

She hums, her lips — painted a pretty pink with a lip gloss Xuxi wants smeared across his mouth — grazing the shell of his ear. “I will,” she murmurs, and it sends a shudder through him. “I will when you’re sure.”

And suddenly, her touch is gone, her tiny body slinking back to her side of the couch, curling up against the arm. Xuxi is left panting for no reason but the phantom of her touch and the thought of her suggestions, dick so obviously hard, tenting his sweats, struggling to come back to earth as his eyes refuse to focus. The television screen is still showing the details of Xuxi’s loss, but with all that happened because of it — Xuxi feels high, he feels like a fucking winner.

“Only if you’re sure,” Yuqi repeats, snaps the last dredges of reverie out of him. He turns to look at her, and he almost preens at the sight of her _finally_ looking affected, blush so dark it shows through her makeup, dusting across her nose, pupils wide, and her — fuck, her thighs pressed tightly together, a hand between her legs, relieving some pressure.

“You should talk to Ten again,” she tells him, and he nods, he’s _so_ willing to let her order him around, her hands so capable. “Maybe ask him some questions. Don’t be shy — you know he’ll love it. He’ll tease you for it, but,” her eyes narrow a little, not in a mean way, but calculating, like she’s analyzing him. “But I’m starting to think you might actually like that.”

Xuxi’s cheeks flare again. “What — what am I supposed to ask?”

“Logistics,” she shrugs. “I know how it’s done, but you don’t. So ask him. Learn a little. And if you still want it,” her eyes flash. “Let me know. The offer is on the table. I’d be glad to fuck you, I’d —” She chuckles lowly. “I’d absolutely _love_ to fuck you.”

Xuxi’s head fuzzes like television static all over again. He can’t even get close to the idea of her touching him like that, grinding into him, the very mention of it makes him so horny it hurts to think about anything else.

“So talk to Ten!” She claps, snapping him out of his headspace _again_, he’s really got to stop spacing out thinking about his best friend railing him. “Get some advice from a professional. Until then,” she gathers their game controllers in her hands, thrusts Xuxi’s back to him, doesn’t even look as she uses hers to start up another round.

“It’s no fun beating you if you don’t even try,” she winks at him, and he tries not to let it sink in how charged that gesture is now.

*******

It isn’t difficult to get Ten talking — he comes over to Xuxi’s apartment again just a few days after Xuxi’s video game sesh turned almost-fucking-his-best-friend sesh, filled to the brim as he always is with nasty anecdotes to spill all over Xuxi.

But this time, Xuxi won’t smile and nod. This time, he’s steeled himself, he’s going to ask more about it. Not just about how good it feels, as bad as he wants to hear more about it, but he’s going to ask how exactly Ten goes about, ah, _doing_ it.

In the days since Yuqi flipped his entire world upside down by asking him, verbatim, if he _wants her cock_, Xuxi’s had to come to terms with the fact that, as bad as he wants it, wants to know what it feels like to have something in him, making him fall apart from the inside out — he actually has no idea how to actually get something up there. Cause he’s never — like, in theory, he knows there must be some kind of preparation involved, since his ass isn’t really _designed_ to take something like that, and, like, he knows that lube is a thing that exists, but he’s coming to realize that wanting something in his ass is Point A and a prostate orgasm is Point Z, and apart from that, Xuxi doesn’t know the fucking alphabet. 

Ten, however, is well versed in so many languages that Xuxi lost count.

“It’s one of those days, Xuxi,” he laments as he settles onto Xuxi’s couch, perching delicately and obviously on one ass cheek. “Could you get me some water? My throat, it’s just killing me.”

Xuxi swallows thickly. He appreciates how easy this conversation will be, given how shameless Ten is. He also fears this conversation, because he’s really just looking for a step-by-step guide and some new wank bank material, not so much a complete dissertation on Ten’s boyfriends’ kinks — which are numerous, he wishes he didn’t already know that much.

He takes a second to gain some composure in the cool air of the refrigerator before bringing Ten his requested bottle of water and settling down beside him. 

“Good night, last night?” He tests the waters.

“Oh, _Xuxi_,” Ten dives in head first. “The _best_, I swear, I only came once but they drew fucking me out for so _long _that once it happened, it was,” he takes a deep breath, releases it in a reverent way, like his soul is settled. “It was fucking _incredible_.”

“Yeah,” Xuxi mumbles, and he really wishes his face could catch a break from being lit on fire these days. “You really, uh, like that kind of thing, huh?”

“Sex?” Ten cocks his head, earrings glimmering in the low light. Xuxi hasn’t bothered to turn on the television and pretend like this conversation is casual this time. “Yeah, I mean,” he laughs. “It’s not _all_ I ever think about, but when you get it as good as I do it’s kind of hard to keep your mind off it.”

“Yeah, I mean, like — yeah, of course, but I was wondering — I guess I’m curious —” Xuxi is floundering again, and Ten is awful and terrible and not at all soft like Yuqi and just sits with a slinky little smile and watches him drown.

“Curious about?” Ten prompts, voice velvet soft, and oh, _no_, Xuxi’s heard that voice before, on the phone to a boyfriend, before Ten stepped into his bathroom for twenty minutes and Xuxi was forced to crank the volume on his television until Ten came back, rumpled and red faced. He had just giggled. Xuxi logged the whole interaction down into his mental jerk off diary. Why are all of his friends so hot and so hell bent on destroying him?

“About me?” Ten asks coyly, when Xuxi doesn’t respond right away. “About my boyfriends? You know we’re pretty open, Xuxi, how curious are you, exactly?”

“No, no,” he says hastily, and he comes to terms pretty quickly with having to explain this every time he brings it up. “I’m not — I don’t like guys. I want,” he pauses trying to form the words correctly. Ten licks his lips as he waits, and Xuxi almost rolls his eyes at him.

“I want what you get,” Xuxi decides, feels like that phrasing is neutral enough. “But not the way you get it. You know?”

Ten blinks, and says nothing.

“I want, fuck, I want to — I want to get fucked, Jesus, don’t _look_ at me like that.” Ten’s face split into a wide grin the very second the words slipped past his lips, and Xuxi can’t take it. “Don’t look at me at _all_, fuck, I just — damn it, Ten, you make it sound so good!” Xuxi throws his hands in the air, lets them slap back down onto his thighs. “You say all this dirty shit about how fucking _full_ you feel and how _intense_ it is and — and how the fuck do you come _untouched_, Ten, what the fuck, I just —” 

Xuxi scrubs his red face with his sweaty palms and tries desperately to ignore how Ten is nearly shaking the couch with laughter he’s hardly even trying to conceal. 

“You make it sound so good and I just want to try it,” he pouts. “It’s fucking weird and I have no idea how and — and I don’t like _guys_, and how the fuck can a girl fuck me, you know?”

“Well,” Ten starts, “Sometimes, girls have —”

“Sometimes girls have dicks, I know! Genitals don’t mean gender!” He cries, he panics, he babbles out the same explanation he gave to Yuqi about how the concept of a real, live dick that’s not his in a sexy setting with him just kind of freaks him out, in a bad way.

Ten cocks his head and ponders. “Yeah, that's not uncommon. Preferences like that are, well — they're a _thing_, no way around it. You’re just,” he shrugs. “Not into dicks. It happens.”

“I mean,” Xuxi’s face feels so overheated that his vision starts to swim. “I’m not _opposed _to dicks entirely, I just — I’ve never been with one, you know? It’s only ever been mine. And — and getting fucked by one, just, it scares me, I think?”

“So it’s just the real dick part that’s your hang up?”

Xuxi lets the suggestion settle in his mind for a moment. The longer it sits there, the righter it sounds. “Yeah,” he mumbles. “I think that’s it.”

“Well, good news!” Ten chirps. “I’m _very pleased_ to tell you, sweet Xuxi, that this wide world of ours houses an _array_ of non-real-dick alternatives that anyone could fuck you with! Like, did you know that strap ons ex—”

“Yes, I know strap ons exist!” Xuxi shouts. “I learned that! I know!”

“Oh?” Ten’s eyes go catlike and curious. “Learned it where?”

Xuxi makes a noise of suffering somewhere in the back of his throat. “_Yuqi_. Uh, Yuqi told me. She — she has one.”

“She _has one_.” Ten gasps in awe. “She has one — oh my _god_, I had no idea that little pixie was a freak, fuck, how did I not know? Why isn’t she my friend?” He pauses and thinks for a moment. “Fuck, I should have known, though. The little ones are always freaky, I mean,” a delicate giggle. “Look at me. And she dated Soyeon, didn’t she?”

“She did.” And Xuxi hates her, and it’s stupid, but he can’t stop.

“Oh!” Ten snaps his fingers. “The strap on is from when they dated, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Could Ten stop putting dots together? Xuxi feels like his soul is naked and stripped bare for his insidious and weirdly sexy viewing pleasure.

“Ah,” Ten smiles knowingly, evil glint in his eyes. “So she has one and you want her to fuck you with it.”

Xuxi chokes on absolutely nothing, and he supposed that’s answer enough. It’s just — it’s just that it’s _Yuqi_, that it’s her and how nice she is, and how pretty she is, and the fact that she owns a strap on and is ready and waiting to quench the burn to get fucked in Xuxi’s bones. It’s her. It’s everything she is, and could be.

“Oh, sweet Xuxi.” Ten slinks over, still very obviously mindful of his ass. Xuxi tries not to think about it. “For what it’s worth, if this is what you’re unsure about, I _fully_ trust her tiny hands to treat your ass well.”

“That is — I _know_ she could, she’s…” He trails off, blanking on what to say to explain himself. She’s experienced? That sounds to clinical. She’s his best friend? While true, it doesn’t really seem like the most suitable thing to be saying in this situation. His mind flits back to that day on the couch, video games and hot pot forgotten, to the way she changed; the way her voice dropped, how her hand on him wasn’t just friendly anymore, the way she whispered the words _you want my cock, baby?_ It sends a jolt of electricity down his spine. She’s capable, he wants to say. And she has him cornered, unable to run from how badly he wants her to bend him over.

“She knows what she’s doing,” he chokes out. “But I _don’t_, and I kind of need your help with that? Your — your expertise? I don’t know how that shit works.”

“You want to get fucked,” Ten states, blunt and loud, and Xuxi almost shushes him violently before he remembers they’re in his own apartment. But it’s still so embarrassing to hear it out loud, to hear _other people_ say it, to have them _know_. 

“And you’re telling me you’ve never even put a finger in your ass?” Ten continues. “Like, not even once? Just a fingertip? I’ve been raving for _ages_ about my boyfriends’ dicks, and I _know_ you’ve been jerking off to it —”

Xuxi chokes violently and makes to get up and run for the fucking hills, but Ten yanks him by the wrist back onto the couch.

“Oh come on, I wouldn’t come over and do nothing but talk about getting fucked if you didn’t _like it_,” Ten rolls his eyes. “You listen so intently, Xuxi. And you get this kind of far away look in your eyes. I can tell you like hearing about it, I just didn’t realize it was this much.” He chuckles softly, and it sounds like the very foundation of everything Xuxi has ever known crumbling down. 

“Sorry,” his voice is painfully strained. “I’m sorry, it’s weird, I know.”

“It’s not weird, Xuxi.” Ten pets along his shoulder. “I mean, jerking off to stories about your friend, that’s a little weird, like, objectively speaking, but I’m into it. But wanting to try something new _isn’t_, okay?” A brief moment of sincerity from Ten — he looks dead into Xuxi’s eyes, his gaze gentle and kind, no judgement. Xuxi knew there would never be any from Ten, who’s got the most open mind Xuxi’s ever encountered. Ten is good. Ten can be a menace, and painfully sexy, and annoying, but at his core, he’s good. And most importantly, he’s willing to help.

“Okay,” Xuxi says. “So you’ll — you’ll tell me? Yuqi said she would fuck me if I learned, uh. Everything that would go into it?” Being as vague as possible, trying to save himself the embarrassment won’t last long, when he knows in just a few seconds Ten is going to launch into excruciating detail. “She said if I still want it after talking to you, she would be happy to.”

Ten giggles gleefully, clapping his hands. “Oh, _darling_,” that evil glimmer is back; Xuxi thinks it might just be Ten’s default look. “Let’s talk lube, hm?”

*******

It doesn’t weird him out. It doesn’t make him nervous. It makes him embarrassed, of course it does, how graphically and plainly Ten can talk about anal sex and all it entails, but by the end of that conversation, his cheeks feel thouroughly roasted and his dick is half hard, and Xuxi thinks learning the logistics just made his desire even stronger.

_Be gentle with it_, Ten had said. _A lot of lube, especially since you aren’t used to it. There’s no such thing as too much._

Xuxi goes out that very night, right after the conversation, as soon as Ten leaves, takes the late night city bus jittery and nervous down to a sex shop Ten had recommended for it’s, ah, _selection_.

_Just stay in the front, baby_. Ten had warned. _The lube is all in the front. Just grab a tiny bottle of something plain and water based — it _has_ to be water based, okay? Or else you can’t use it with any of Yuqi’s toys. Don’t go further into the store. It gets freakier the deeper you go._ He’d winked. Xuxi had groaned.

He heeds the advice, stays very carefully in the front corner of the store where what seems like thousands of bottles, all shapes and sizes, seems to loom around him, mocking his inexperience. He refuses to ask for help — two people knowing about his little affinity was already plenty, _no_, Xuxi doesn’t care that it’s the clerk’s job to discuss precisely what slimy liquids Xuxi is going to shove up his ass for pleasure. He’s not asking. 

He snatches a tiny, unassuming, unaggrassive looking bottle filled completely with clear liquid, labelled on the front as being unscented, unflavoured, and yes, _water-based_. It’s the smallest size he can get, about the size of a travel shampoo bottle, and all that he can stomach purchasing. The same lube, he notices, comes in a slightly larger size, like a toothpaste tube, and then a horrifyingly large industrial looking size, a bottle as tall and Xuxi’s forearm, topped with a pump instead of a squeeze tube. Xuxi blushes furiously at the mere existence of it, wondering if there is really anyone who likes this stuff enough to warrant needing a bottle that large. Then he thinks of Ten. Then he thinks of himself, and has a mild freak out in the sex shop lube section about where, in life, this strange desire of his will take him. Will he end up with his bedside table stocked with industrial lubes? Will be become a lube connoisseur, like Ten? Does he want to know why lube comes flavoured?

He knows why. Ten is shameless.

He hastily pays for the bottle, forces himself to stop imagining judgement in the pleasantries the clerk offers him before he rushes back out the front door, freeing himself from the stifling environment of weird sex toys dangling from the ceiling like swing sets. He shoves the bottle far into the inner chest pocket of his jacket and hopes beyond anything that no one on the bus ride back to his apartment has x-ray vision.

When he gets home, it’s late, and he wants to sleep, but — but the lube is burning a hole in his pocket, and it makes him feel shaky and electrified, just owning it, having no more excuses to not _try_. He’s got the equipment, and Ten’s lovingly imparted advice fresh in his mind, so, why not? Why_ not_ now?

_You might want to shower first_, Ten had advised, delicate nose scrunching a bit. _It is your ass, after all. Shower and get a finger up there and you’ll feel a lot more confident, trust me. Especially for your first time._

He strips down and runs the shower searing hot, shoving the lube bottle into the corner shelf with his assorted collection of mostly empty shampoo bottles, and —

And flounders. And flushes. And whines to himself, embarrassed even though he’s alone, and tries to steel himself to just fucking _do it_.

_When you try_, Ten’s slinky voice flutters around him, mixing with the sound of roaring blood in his ears. _Don’t just go straight for it. Play with your cock a bit first. Are your nipples sensitive?_ Xuxi’s breath had gone raspy at that question, because now he knows, yes, yes they fucking _are_. Ten had just smiled knowingly. _Play with them a little too. Turn yourself on. It’ll make it easier._

And Xuxi — Xuxi _does_, under the water, he runs slick fingers across his chest to toy with his nipples, fumbling, unsure of how to play with his own, on a hard, flat chest rather than riding atop soft, squishy breasts. He finds it’s not so different, rolling them between his fingers, sending little jolts of pleasure dripping like sweat down his back.

_Work yourself up_, Ten had advised. _Get yourself close before you even get a finger near your ass. If you’re already in the moment it’ll feel better_.

He jerks himself just the way he likes it best, tight and slow along the shaft, a rough twist around the head on every upstroke. It’s good, it’s wet and hot and slick and _good_, and — leaning against the shower wall, edging himself closer, closer, gasping in the shower steam — he almost forgets why he’s jerking off in the first place. Until —

_Get a finger wet, and I mean _really _wet,_ Ten’s voice, his instructions, again. _Let it warm up on your skin for a second, cold lube is no fun. And then just,_ he had gestured kind of vaguely, holding his hand up with his middle finger extended, wiggling it back and forth a little. _Just rub around a little. Play a bit before you push anything inside. Get used to the feeling of being touched there_. 

It’s sound advice, Xuxi can’t even argue with it, doesn’t know enough to do anything but follow it to the letter. He releases his cock with a pitiful whine, head red and pulsing, popping the cap on the lube to squeeze a thick stripe of the substance across his middle finger — it’s an odd consistency, he finds, a lot more liquidy that he was expecting, and it starts running across his fingers, down his already wet palm and he — he panics a little. He lurches forward, pressing his upper body to the wall of the shower and tilting his hips back in what is an extremely humiliating and probably very unsexy pose, and just reaches back and fucking _touches_. For the first time.

His instinctual response is _hey, what the fuck_? It feels odd and entirely not arousing, which confuses his hard dick for a moment, but he does as Ten had instructed, works his dripping finger in small circles across the tight ring of his — he has to giggle — his literal asshole.

God, he’s really fucking doing this, isn’t he? He presses his forehead to the wall, closes his eyes to will some of his blush down, grabs his cock with his free hand to keep himself riding that edge of being just close enough. It makes it feel better; makes his finger feel a little sexier, a little less foreign, feels like a little zip of electricity down his spine that mirrors the feeling Yuqi gave him on the couch.

Yuqi. Oh, fuck, _Yuqi_. Thinking of her makes the feeling stronger, thinking of her voice and her eyes and her slight little body over him, pinning him down, pushing inside him. Her hair would fall and tickle his face. Her pretty nails would rake down his chest and pull his hair. Her — her _cock_, inside him, fuck, he wants it. He wants it so _bad_. 

_When you’re ready_, Ten’s voice again, a memory, a guide. _Be gentle. Press your fingertip in nice and slow. You’ve never does this, so you’ll be tight. _He’d pouted at that, balled his fists in a little mock tantrum. _Ugh, baby, you’ll be _so_ tight, it’s heartbreaking that you don’t want me to fuck you._

_Sorry? _Xuxi had mumbled, because he spent that whole conversation competely out of his depth, and had no idea what else he could possibly be replying with. 

Ten had shaken his head. _Silly boy. Be gentle with that tight little ass, yeah? Do what feels right. Work the finger in slow, in and out, go deeper each time until you can do full strokes and it doesn’t hurt. You’ll feel yourself relax, it’s hard to describe, but the muscles will start to give. That’s when you can work a second finger in, the same way: nice and slow. Add more lube! _He’d tacked on the end.

Nice and slow. Xuxi takes a deep breath, rubs at his cockhead a little, twists the wrist behind him even more uncomfortably than it’s already twisted to apply some pressure to the fingertip, to the pucker of his ass, and — yeah, Ten was right, he’s tight. He presses harder, feels a little bit of give, wiggles a little, and —

“_Fuck_,” he gasps. “Shit, oh my — fuck, oh _fuck_.”

It’s in. Okay, it’s in, the barest hint of fingertip, stretching him and making it burn a little, in a bad way. _More lube_, he recalls as he eases the finger out — has a brief moment of panic where he thinks he should check for blood before he wills himself to calm down and stop being anxious — then squirts some more lube on his finger and reaches back before he can lose all his confidence. He presses it back in, slide easier and burning much less this time around, and he manages to wiggle the finger in down to the second knuckle, holding it there and he strokes his waning cock back to full hardness.

It’s not _bad_, he decides, but truly, it’s not good. It’s not as mindblowing as Ten always says, and it’s starting to turn out like more of a hassle than just jerking off would be. He’s about to give up, until —

_One finger won’t be good_, Ten’s voice again, saving Xuxi’s attempt before he throws in the towel. _Especially for you, you aren’t used to it. It’ll just feel weird. Give it some time. Get that second finger in — use your middle two fingers, they’re the longest. Get them in, get yourself loose around them, and then, _his eyes had sparkled, _you’ll be able to find your prostate. _That’s _what will make it all worth it._

Xuxi whines a little more, sound overshadowed by the running water. He thinks to spread his legs a little, blushing like an idiot, feeling vaguely like a whore, working the finger in and out steadily, the drag of the finger in him completely foreign and off putting. He finally works his middle finger all the way in, gentle thrusts, trying to ignore the ache in his wrist and roughly jacking his cock to try and keep himself in the mood. It’s the strangest feeling, to be so turned on from the watery glide on his shaft, and so freaked out by the tight rubbing of his own finger in his ass — his heartbeat is kicked up to double time, and he can’t tell if it’s from arousal or fear. 

Eventually, he feels it, that loosening Ten was talking about: the steady stroking along his inner walls, slick and easy around one finger, eventually makes the clench of his rim relax around his knuckles, and the feeling he’s left with is — it’s oddly —

It’s _good_. The touch against his inner walls, the feeling of being entered over and over again, that feeling almost like fullness that Ten loves so much; he’s feeling it, and it feels fucking _good_.

He groans, genuinely, and actual groan of pleasure as he gets a little adventurous, twists the finger as he presses it back inside himself on a couple strokes. His chest is pressed flush to the wall, ass jutted out, legs quivering and cock throbbing in his palm where his hand has stilled in favour of focusing on the feeling of finger fucking himself.

It’s a heat, a dull thrum of electricity under his skin, and he aches to make it sharper. He doesn’t even think, too taken by the need to chase just how much pleasure he can give himself, so he pulls his middle finger out, rubs around his rim with that and his ring finger, still lube-coated from his earlier mishap over the consistency, and thrusts them both in together at once.

It sets him on _fire_. It doesn’t hurt, somehow, his body too relaxed to feel anything but the pressure of being full and the drag of his fingers, tight inside him. It’s hot, it makes him moan, he feels his cock leak precome onto his fingers as his twists and grinds his fingers inside himself, revelling in the stretch, the tightness, the _heat_. It’s good, it’s so _good_, he shudders every time the thickness of his second knuckles pass his rim, in and out, a slick, steady rhythm. He whimpers, flexing his fingers even deeper.

_When you’re two fingers in, and it feels good _— oh, it feels good, he wishes he could tell Ten, _thank_ Ten for all his advice because the stretch is delicious and the fullness is unforgettable and fuck, he may just have to go back for that industrial lube.

_When you’re two fingers in, and it feels good, twist your hand so your palm is cupping your balls and bend your fingers like this._ Ten had demonstrated a beckoning motion. _Make sure you’re nice and deep when you do. Hopefully you’ll find it — it’s a gland, kind of firm._

_How will I know when I’ve found it? _Xuxi has asked the floor, too embarrassed to see Ten’s slinky, catlike eyes analyze him with every new detail he asked for — asked for, he _asked_ for this.

_Oh_, Ten had said. _You’ll know._

Xuxi readjusts to follow Ten’s instructions, pulling his fingers out to turn and lean his back to the shower wall, spreading his legs, his knees buckling with arousal. He reaches back down, past his cock, fondles his balls in his wet palm for a moment before reaching further and sliding his fingers back in. He squeezes his eyes shut painfully tight as his fingers breach his rim again; somehow, it’s even more intense from this angle, the feeling of his chest exposed and legs spread leaving him feeling like he’s really about to get fucked, legs pried apart and ruined. His fingers feel thicker inside himself this way, and the added brush of his palm against his balls makes his cock leak.

He presses in deep, breath heavy, coming out in pants and light moans as he searches desperately, twisting his fingers harsher and trusting faster in search of what Ten was talking about: his prostate, that spot that makes Ten see stars.

His cock aches. He’s never been so hard. The water is starting to run lukewarm, but his skin is flushed, burning, cock twitching and blurting out precome that leaks down his length with every other push of his fingers inside of himself. He feels so close, tight against the edge, a couple circles rubbed with the pad of his thumb to the head of his cock would probably do him in, but he wants, he wants so _badly_ to find it, to _know_, that’s what this all is, burning desire to know how it feels to —

He gasps, entire body jolting and a flash of heat searing up his spine as his fingers brush — fuck, brush _something_ deep inside himself, something that makes sparks dance behind his closed eyelids and a simmering rush of arousal lick across his skin. He groans, whines, forces his fingers in deep, stops thrusting to just grind them inside, right up against —

_There, _oh fuck, he sobs as his fingers connect to that spot again, pressing, rubbing, right fucking there, so good, so _good_. His fingertips are rough against that sensitive spot and it makes him shake, makes his legs slide further apart, makes whimpers crawl up his throat and choke him with pleasure. He could come — he _will _come like this, touching like this, fuck, fingers in his ass and wishing it were more.

_When you’re there, think of her_, was Ten’s sly insistence. _Think of Yuqi and think of her cock and think of her being the one to touch you like that. Imagine that, hm? Yuqi fucking you._

Yuqi — Xuxi groans, loud and deep in his chest, Yuqi and her pretty hair framing her pretty face, sweating and panting as she strokes her little fingers inside him, as she _fucks_ him, works her hips, pushes inside him; the clench of her abdomen as she fucks in deep, the swell of her breasts above his face. Fuck, Yuqi, her teasing voice, low in his ear, her electric touch, _you want my cock, baby_, the feel of her skin, the thought of her fingers, on him, _in _him, he’s going to fucking come.

It takes one pass, one slide of his free hand up the length of his cock and tightening across the head paired with the painfully intense feeling of being fingerfucked for the first time for him to come, _hard_, painting across his clenching abdomen and dribbling down his shaft, onto his wrist where it disappears below his balls and his ass clenches painfully on his two fingers, a hot and tight. It feels like it lasts forever, a deep satisfaction settling in the pit of his stomach as he comes down from that throbbing high, letting his fingers slip easily from his loose hole and slumping heavily against the wall, exhaustion settling into his bones. Fuck, it was good. It was everything Ten said, all encompassing and bone deep, leaving him spent and hazy.

It was good. He likes it. He _knows_ he likes it now, the feeling of something up his ass, and as he twists his overheated skin to be under the barely-warm water spray to rinse himself off, he just wants to do it _again_. He wants to do it again, and more, and — he sighs.

He just really, _really_ wants to see Yuqi.

*******

It takes Yuqi’s weird, overbearing job a week before she has a free evening to spend with Xuxi, who — in that time — has gone through about half his tiny bottle of lube and has a new bedtime routine of showering and falling his half damp body into bed to work his fingers inside himself, come harder than he ever has just touching his dick, then blearily wipe down and sleep. He’s gotten to the point where he doesn’t even need to _work_ the first finger in, he’s loose and accustomed so well to it that he can take the first in its entirety in one push, needs the second to come, and likes to tease a third around his rim because it makes his body jump like he’s electrocuted, the insinuation of _more_.

It’s good. It’s really fucking good, and he kind of wants to cry about it, because he didn’t know it was possible to come so hard, but he still rides that edge of mortification every time he cracks open his bedside drawer and the lube is right there, evidence of how strange his proclivities are. It would be so much easier if he could just like _dick_, but he _doesn’t_, and he just wants to thank every star that Yuqi is the best girl in the whole entire world in every way, and also happens to be his best friend who is willing to fuck him with her glittery pink strap on.

Life is unfair, Xuxi decides, with how it gave him the burning desire to be fucked and absolutely no sexual interest in any real, living dicks other than his own. Life is unfair, especially when Xuxi has to go a week with every “_tonight?_” text to Yuqi being answered with “_working. soon, promise_”, which leaves him with his hand again for another night, which, while it sates his body, doesn’t sate the buzz of desire that sits unmoving in his gut.

Life is also magical, like when his text is finally answered with “_yeah, come over baby_” and he showers faster than the speed of light and turns up at Yuqi’s door half-hard in anticipation and vibrating at a frequency that could shatter glass. Life is the best thing Xuxi has ever experienced, when Yuqi opens the door in a tiny pair of sweat shorts and a loose tank top that he immediately notices does _not_ have a bra underneath it.

“Don’t be gross,” Yuqi chastises, and his eyes snap to her face. She’s still got her work makeup on, glittery and pink, and something about her glossy red lips paired with the knowledge that the entire reason he’s here is to get fucked by someone so sweet, so darling, makes him feel very — very _small_. It also fattens his dick out even more.

“Sorry,” he murmurs, and it honestly does take a lot of willpower to not allow his eyes to travel down her chest again. He thinks she can notice him struggling, staring a little too intently at her face.

She rolls her eyes, but he can see there’s no malice in the gesture. She’s fighting down a smirk. “You could at least _pretend_ you’re here to play videos games like usual.”

He steps into her apartment, quickly divesting his shoes and jacket and wondering if it’d be worth it to save time later and just get rid of his belt now too. “Oh, uh — yeah, okay? What is it tonight, then? Did you get food or should I order in?”

She leans her tiny body against the wall at the end of the entry way. “I got food. You’re fucking lucky, eh? The hot pot lady forgave your _insolence_ from last time, still gave me extra meat and ruffled my hair. Though, I suppose that’s not really the type of meat you’re here for, is it?”

Xuxi groans, slumping back and knocking his head against the door. Yuqi is the fucking _worst_.

She laughs joyously. “I figured you might want something to eat, you know, after I’m done whipping your ass.”

Xuxi’s brain short circuits, and he forgets how to breath for a few moments until he finally wheezes one in, face red.

“Oh my _god_,” Yuqi laughs. “I’m not actually going to whip you, holy shit, I mean,” she ponders for a second, drumming her nails against her leg. “I mean, I _could_, I’ve got something for that, but I don’t think you’re ready to even think about that stuff yet.”

Xuxi feels like he’s not ready to think about anything at all, really, too busy coughing to hide his choking over the mention of Yuqi fucking _spanking him_.

“I meant, like, I’m going fuck you, and then we’re going to play some video games, and I’m going to kick your ass like usual, and you’re going to mope and eat the hot pot I got you with the extra beef and not whine about how sore your ass is, both physically and mentaphorically.”

“_Right_,” Xuxi thinks he says, but it may have just come out as a weird gurgling noise. Very sexy. Xuxi’s great at this foreplay thing.

Yuqi’s still giggling, clapping her dainty hands as she turns and walks away. “Meet me in the bedroom then,” she calls back to him. “And if you’re still wearing a shirt when you do, you aren’t getting any.”

Xuxi stumbles over his own feet in his haste to follow her, yanking his shirt up and over his head and letting it fall carelessly on the floor of her living room. The door to her bedroom sits wide open, and the lights are off, only illumination coming from the fairy lights she has strung around her headboard. The bedroom is so — so _her_, bookshelves filled with knick knacks and stuffed toys, a full-to-bursting photoboard hanging above her desk, bedsheets fluffy and embroidered and pretty. Pretty like _her_, where she sits perched on her knees on the very edge, waiting for him.

“Oh, look at you,” she coos when he appears in the doorway, flushed and with his hands shaking, holy fuck, this is actually _happening_. “Come on, come close, let me touch.”

His breath shaky, he makes the couple steps to cross the room to stand in front of her. The height of the bed puts her at eye level with his collarbones; Xuxi has to look down to see her, but something about her eyes trailing across his chest, up and down, appraising, makes him feel as weak as if he were on his knees.

She hums, reaches a manicured hand up to traces a palm up from the waistband of his underwear, peeking out from under his jeans, up and up and up, between his pecs, scratching her nails against his neck and then down his chest, back down his abdomen, tracing the light trail of hair beneath his navel. He flexes, tries to make himself look better, but it just earns him Yuqi reaching back up to thumb at his nipple, making him squeak and his whole body jerk. He hadn’t even realized they were hard.

“You talked to Ten?” She asks, and his hyperfocus on her notices that her voice has already dropped, and it makes his blood simmer, remembering what she’s like when it gets even deeper.

“Yeah,” he rasps. His hands hang uselessly at his sides, he doesn’t know if he can touch her, and if he could, he doesn’t even know _how_ he would. He’s under her control, her direction, and without any he’s rooted to the spot, waiting for her call.

“And?” She looks at him, really looks at him, eyes carefully trained on his own. She’s checking in, he realizes, making sure he really does want this, not just making sure he followed her directions.

“Yeah,” he says again, nodding. “Yeah, I — I talked to him, I want this, he, uh.” Xuxi clears his throat, wonders if he should tell her, then realizes if he can’t even handle this, how is he supposed to handle bending over for her?

“He told me — he _taught_ me how to, uh, finger myself? And I tried it.” He’s blushing furiously, cheeks actually hurting with how hot they’re burning. “I tried it a lot. It’s — I like it. I really, _really_ like it.”

“You fingered yourself.” Yuqi deadpans, her mouth hanging open slightly.

“Yeah,” he whines a little. “Is that okay?”

“Is that _okay_?” She grabs his belt, jerks him forward, forcing him to brace his hands on the edge to keep from falling completely on top of her. She crawls back, up to the pillows, eyes wide, pupils blown. “Get your fucking pants off, holy _fuck_, Xuxi.”

He nods furiously, hair flopping in his eyes, eager to do whatever she says as she settles back and spreads her legs for him. He fights with his belt a little, pops the button on his jeans and lets them fall to the floor, crawling up eagerly to meet her and hover over her.

This position — it clears his head a little. This is something he’s used to, being above someone, being in charge. But it’s not what he craves, and being above Yuqi, who’s always been such a large-and-in-charge personality to him just feels weird. This whole thing should be weird, in bed with his best friend, half naked, inches from fucking, but it’s not. It’s Yuqi, so it’s not, and everything feels right when she hooks a leg around his waist to bring their bodies together and threads her fingers into his hair, nails scratching at his scalp, whispering in her low rasp:

“Kiss me.”

He does. He leans down and captures her tiny mouth with his, tasting the tang of her lip gloss and feeling just how fucking _soft_ she is, the gentle swell of her lips, delicate and smooth, the light touches of her tongue against his when he licks inside. She’s so precise, kisses with a sharp intensity, schools his bumbling tongue calm against hers. She kisses _hard_, he finds, pushing back against his mouth until he can feel his lips tingling and swelling; she kisses messy, wet and perfect, Xuxi’s so fucking hard against her leg, against the inseam of his boxers.

She pulls his hair gently, tugs his mouth away, and he goes willingly, following her slightest direction like its law. Her mouth is red and plush, wet from his kisses, makeup smudged, and he whines. She grins.

“Roll over, baby,” she reaches down to tap his hip, and he flops off her and onto the comforter. She’s instantly above him, pushing his legs apart to settle between his knees, and Xuxi likes this a lot more — feeling under her gaze, her power, feeling at her mercy.

“You fingered yourself.” She says again, and it isn’t a question, but Xuxi finds himself nodding again, tugging his sweaty palms through his hair. “How many times?”

“So many,” he gasps as her hands land on his inner thighs, moving upwards, just like that night on the couch. _You want my cock, baby?_ Xuxi shudders. “Every — every night you’ve been busy.”

“Wow,” she murmurs. Her fingernails scratch at the v-shaped cut of muscle at his hipbones, dipping under his waistband. “I’m gonna take these off, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, _please_.” He lifts his hips.

“Oh, Xuxi,” she coos sweetly, sickly sweetly, as she undresses him, bares his cock and pulls his underwear down his legs to discard them off the edge of the bed. He’s hard, he’s _so _hard, flushed and pink and he thinks the intensity of her gaze in enough to make him start leaking.

“I’m so glad you like it so much,” she murmurs lowly, leaning to mouth at his inner thigh, sinking in her sharp little teeth on every other kiss, her hand coming up to palm at his balls. He groans, her touch like voltage through him, finally, _finally_ touching him, so close to where he wants it.

“Because you’re going to do it for me, okay? You’re going to finger yourself for me to watch.” She continues, giving his thigh a soft little kitten lick in parting, coming up to reach for her bedside table where she produces from the drawer, comically, a bottle of the exact same lube he’d been using every night for the past week.

“W-why?” Xuxi doesn’t whine, he _doesn’t_, he swears, but he’d by lying if he said he wasn’t a little disappointed by this development. He’d been spending the better part — the best part — of his evenings for the week imagining her fingers inside him, her tiny little hands on him, and he wants it, he wants it _bad_. He’d wondered, every night, beyond turned on, how it would feel, how she would probably be way better at it than he is, making him squirm, probably using three of her thin fingers to match the stretch two of his own give him. The thought had always catapulted him toward completion.

She stares at him for a moment, and he can see her sexy little facade dropping a little. “Xuxi,” she says, very clearly. She holds her hand up in front of his face, palm turned away from him. “I am not putting _these_,” she flutters her fingers, “inside you.”

“But why?” He wiggles his hips. He should feel stupid, completely naked under her while she’s still clothed, whining about her refusing to finger him, but he’s beyond shame, and beyond turned on.

“My _nails_, Xuxi. I’m not putting nails like mine inside you, I’ll hurt you.”

“Oh.” _Oh_, her acrylics, long and pointed and rhinestone encrusted. Yeah, okay, Xuxi doesn’t really want those inside himself either. “O-okay, yeah, I’ll — where’s the lube, I’ll —”

“You’ll open yourself up for me, baby?” He could cry, he could _cry_ at how easily she toys with him, spikes his arousal with just a few words. He swears, his dick twitches every time she speaks. She presses the bottle into his hand, uses her knees to spread his legs wider, ducks to sink her teeth into his collarbone. “You’ll get yourself nice and ready for my cock?”

Fuck. “_Fuck_,” he groans. “Yeah, I will, I’ll — I’ll show you —”

“Ah, good boy,” she coos. She kisses down his chest, tongues gently at one of his nipples, keeps her hands on his thighs with her sharp little nails digging into his flesh. His hands shake as he squeezes lube onto his fingers and doesn’t even have the patience to let it warm up before he reaches down to his asshole and hurriedly pushes the first finger in. He winces at the cold, okay, maybe Ten was right with that piece of advice, but his body is so overheated in arousal it hardly bothers him for a half second. His chest heats up, blush travelling from his cheeks down his body as reality sinks in, as Yuqi leans back to watch where he steadily drags his finger in and out of himself. He throws his other arm across his eyes, and he starts to think his dick has a Pavlovian reaction to being embarrassed now, because he just gets even harder — he feels the first drop of precome as it leaks out of his slit and against his stomach.

“Okay?” He asks, breathless. “Can I — can I add another?”

“Already?” Her voice is husky, and he has to suppress his whimper. He’s glad he can’t see her, just feel how her gaze burns onto him, because if he had to look her in the face he might just come right then and there. “Oh, you really _have_ been playing a lot if you open up that quick, huh? Yeah, baby, add another, go ahead. You’re doing so good for me.”

He really does whimper at that, wanting so badly to please her, to impress her, to make her want him too. He twists his finger out, rubs around his entrance to spread the lube a bit before pressing back in, squeezing a second finger in this time. He feels the muscle of his rim relax around his touch, so used to it now, so ready, so _wanting_. 

Her one hand leaves his thigh to circle the wrist of the arm thrown across his face, tugging it away. He blinks his eyes open, barely, heavy lidded as he pants and works his fingers in and out. 

“Let me reward you, hm?” Her gaze in like wildfire, lighting him up. He hardly even registers what she says, just feels how her voice makes him shiver, doesn’t even have the time to nod before she’s leaning back and pulling her tank top off, shaking her hair out as it falls across her chest. Arousal rockets through Xuxi’s body, fuck, she’s so _pretty_, he accidentally thrusts too hard into himself and bumps his prostate, moaning sharply and more precome leaking from his dick. She just hums affectionately at him.

“God, oh god, you’re so —” What can he say? What’s enough? “You’re so fucking gorgeous, _Yuqi_, holy shit, _please_ fuck me, oh my god.” 

“Oh, _baby_.” She’s got a pleased little look on her face, eyes smiling as she trails her hands across her own body, around her lithe little waist. “You’re too sweet, you can touch me, you know? You can touch me.” She pulls his free hand towards herself, settles his palm under the swell of her breast, humming happily as he squeezes and flicks his thumb across her hard nipple. 

His fingers are still inside himself, but he’s completely taken, completely absorbed by Yuqi’s _body_, how soft her skin in under his touch, the way she moans delicately as his fingers wander across her skin. He lurches forward just enough to circle his arm around her hips and pull her above him, her hands bracing on either side of his head and her chest perfectly in front of his face. Fuck, he thinks he’s dying, there’s hardly any air for him to breath now that he’s so turned on, dick untouched and straining, hole stretched, face buried into her sternum, between her breasts. He kisses her there, mouths along until he takes a nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue and letting her moans swim around his head.

“_Oh_, Xuxi,” her fingers tangle in his hair, he can feel her little body twisting above him, hem of her shorts tickling his inner thighs. He hums against her, biting down a little and making her gasp.

“Come on, get another finger in.” She murmurs, and, oh shit, he almost forgot he was fingering himself. His body jumps as he twists his fingers again, electricity thrumming up and down his spine. He’s never done three, but if Yuqi wants it, he’ll do it. He pulls his fingers out again, rubbing around, spreading lube to his index finger and taking a deep breath to try and relax to get all three in.

“My cock is a little bigger than just two,” her lips are against his scalp, and Xuxi sobs, he honest to god _sobs_ at her words and how they tear through him. His cock jerks and he can feel how the head is _soaked_ with precome, resting in a puddle of it against his stomach, and he feels against his lips how the noise he makes kick Yuqi’s heartbeat up a notch. It’s dizzying, to know she’s affected too — to know she’s turned on, fuck, she’s probably _wet_ under her little shorts, he wants to feel, he wants to get his mouth on her, taste her with his tongue against her clit. He wants everything, _everything_ she has to give, her — her cock included.

He pushes three fingers in, groans at the stretch. It doesn’t hurt, he’s too turned on for it to hurt, it’s just more than he’s used to, but if Yuqi is right, and her strap on is bigger — fuck, he can’t wait to find out, can’t wait to see it, to _feel_ it — then he’ll absolutely push his limits a little for her. He’s not fingering himself just to get off this time anyways, he’s opening himself up. Fuck, the thought sends him reeling, he’s under Yuqi with his fingers inside himself, hard and whining and mouthing wet and desperate at her chest while she pets his hair and coos down at him, prepping himself to get fucked.

God, it’s all he wanted. It’s _everything _he wanted.

She leans back, pulls herself away from his mouth, and he whines pitifully, in part because he already misses the taste of her skin and in part because three fingers feel _stupidly_ good. And also, he realizes, in part because she’s leaned back to spread his legs more, press his knees close to his chest so she can watch as his fingers disappear inside himself. Her cheeks are flushed, her eyes a little glassy, her mouth hanging open and pretty as she stares. The evidence of his kisses is dotted across her chest, little red marks where he’d sucked her delicate skin and left his trace on her. She’s gorgeous, she’s so fucking _hot_, Xuxi’s losing it, he’s going to come just like this if she doesn’t let him stop soon.

“Feel good, baby?” Her voice is so _husky_, so airy and dripping arousal, it makes his head spin. “Feel ready?”

“_Yes_,” he cries. Yes, oh fuck, _yes_, she’s going to — fuck, if he’s ready, she’s going to —

“I think so too,” she rasps, digging her nails into his thighs again for just a moment, leaving delicate little crescent marks in her wake. She reaches for his cock, rubbing her palm up the length and dipping her fingers into the pool of precome under the head. He whines sharply; it’s too much, her delicate touch, he’d going to come, he’s going to —

“Okay,” her hand is gone, no longer teetering him on the edge, and he doesn’t know if he’s annoyed or relieved. She shuffles back, hooking her fingers under her shorts and pulling them down along with her panties in one quick motion, flinging them over the edge of the bed and falling onto her front, feet in the air and dangling her upper body off the side of the bed, reaching for something under it.

Xuxi — he can’t fucking help it, he _can’t_, the opportunity is right there — pulls his fingers out of himself and sits up, reaching his clean hand to palm at the pert swell of Yuqi’s little butt.

“Hey!” She yells, reaching back to slap at his hand. He laughs, and she laughs and — and it feels right, touching her and laughing and still kind of breathless from arousal, dick hard against his stomach, while she’s pawing around under her bed for — for her fucking _strap on_, because he just stretched his asshole out for her to fuck him with it, and it’s fucking ridiculous, he’s horny and embarrassed and he almost has no idea how he fucking _got _here, but he’s here with Yuqi, and she’s his best friend, and her butt is so squishy, and everything just feels right.

“Sorry,” he laughs, absolutely not sorry at all, still palming at her.

“Don’t be,” he can hear the good natured eye roll in her voice. He can also hear the clink of hard plastic, the weird high pitched chafing noise of faux leather, and anticipation starts to boil in his stomach. “Get back up to the pillows while I put this on, yeah? And get some more lube in you.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he chuckles, he can’t help but tease her. He slumps back against the pillows again, paws around until he locates the bottle of lube, actually lets what he squeezes out warm up against his skin this time before fingering it inside himself, shuddering at the stretch again, fuck, he doesn’t think it’ll ever stop feeling good, being touched here. He hasn’t even touched his dick _once_ so far this entire night, and his hardness hasn’t flagged once either. He buries his fingers inside himself, deep, his eyes closing on a groan.

He hears Yuqi get back up on to bed, hears that sound of faux leather again, feels her shuffling around a little, then the slight _snick_ of a clasp closing. His heart is in his throat, beating furiously, blood roaring in his ears, he thinks he’s scared to look, to see what she looks like kneeling between his legs, the object and realization of all his filthiest fantasies for the past week. Her hand touches his inner thigh again, and he jumps.

“Xuxi,” she says carefully. “Open your eyes and tell me if you still want this, please.”

She’s checking in again. She’s the fucking best, and Xuxi can’t deny a single one of her requests, not when he says them in that soft, sugar sweet voice, deep and swimming around his ears. He pries his eyes open, realizes he’s tearing up a little bit around the edges, and locks eyes with her. She licks her lips, a worried little pinch to her brows. His eyes travel down, past her pretty collarbones, down her her chest with all his marks left on it, to her waist, to her hips, to where the leather strap digs just slightly into her soft skin, wrapping around her body and her thighs and coming together right above her pussy, holding against her body —

He’s going to cry. He’s really going to fucking cry, he’s so aroused, he’s so _painfully_ turned on, and hard, and stretched and ready, and Yuqi’s stroking that fucking pink glitterly strap on with her delicate little fingers, toying with the crown like it’s a real fucking cock, and Xuxi shakes, he starts to fucking _shake_ he wants it so bad, wants it buried inside him, wants to get fucked like he’ll die if he doesn’t.

“Please fuck me,” he doesn’t even sound like himself in his own ears, voice hoarse and scratchy, pitifully whiny. “God, _please_, you’re so fucking hot, I want it, I want it in me, _please _Yuqi just fuck me already.”

She shushes him softly, rubbing his thigh, directing him to press his thighs up close to his chest again, baring his hole for her to press into. He pulls his fingers out, feels his hole flutter, wet and open, around nothing, desperately shoves the bottle of lube at her, and he thinks he’s babbling, he might be begging, but he can’t really hear over the sound of ringing in his ears, anticipation so loud and so strong he can almost touch it in the air.

“I’m going to,” she coos at him, taking the lube and squeezing a thick stripe up the length of her — of her _cock_, fuck, Xuxi’s losing his goddamn mind. He watches her spread it, her hand twisting along the shaft of the toy, making it so wet it glistens, and then she shuffles forward to line herself up.

“Okay?” She asks, studying his face as he groans, throws his head back against the pillows at the feeling of her stroking the toy back and forth against his ass, catching on his stretched rim.

“_Yes_, I’m okay, _please_,” his voice breaks, he needs it, he fucking _needs_ it, he’s ready to cry and beg and —

Yuqi leans down to kiss his desperate mouth just once, quick and simple, before she starts to press her hips forward.

It’s — it’s — fuck, it’s _everything_, it’s heavy and thick and he feels so _full_, so full and even fuller with every inch she pushes inside him, a slow and steady thrust all the way in before she stops moving, lets him adjust to the feeling of having all of it inside him, her hips flush against his ass, buckles on the straps digging into his skin. He moans, he reaches up to pull at his own hair, he shivers at how electric it feels, the stretch of his rim and the pressure of something so large, so heavy, so_ deep_ inside him.

Yuqi leans down and — fuck, she’s so _small_, she can’t reach his mouth with hers, has to settle for nuzzling her face into his pecs and mouthing as his collarbone. She shifts, bracing herself on one hand near his ribcage, reaching down to jerk his cock with her hand still covered in lube, fast and tight around the base, staying carefully away from the head. The motion shifts the strap on inside of him, rubs it against his walls, and he whines loudly, shaky, almost like a sob.

“Alright, baby?” She murmurs against his pec, lips right above his heart, kissing right where she’s making it race. 

“_Oh my god_,” is all he says for a moment, trying to catch his breath. She just giggles against his chest like the menace she is, still jerking his shaft lightly, hips still and all he wishes is that she would just fucking _move_, just fuck him already.

“You can — you can —” He tries, he really does, but his mouth won’t work, can’t form words around all the airy moans crawling up his throat without permission.

“I can move?” She guesses. He nods, he nods so hard and it makes her giggle even more. She lifts herself above him a bit, letting her hair fall and tickle his chest, setting her knees apart to brace herself to start rocking back and forth.

She starts slow, for which he’s grateful, because he can just tell that he would come ridiculously quickly if she really started to give it to him right off the bat. The drag of the toy along his inner walls, the steady in and out press of the toy in and out, the tight stretch of his ass around her, all of it twists together into a brilliant thrill of pleasure stronger than he’s ever felt, up and down his spine, tingling in his fingertips and making stars dance behind his eyes. He flounders, he doesn’t know what to do with all that electricity rocketing through him, he twists one hand into the bedsheets and the other arm he throws around her shoulders, keeping her body tight to his chest. He feels the way she rocks, the way she rolls her hips starting with a twist at her waist and rolling down her body to drag in and out of him, to fuck him — she’s really doing it, she’s _fucking _him, and it’s amazing, it’s so deliciously perfect he thinks he can die happy right here in this bed.

“I like it,” he gasps, nose buried in her fluffy, peach smelling hair. “I like it, _fuck_, I do.”

“Yeah?’ She pulls away from his chest with a grin, starts rolling her hips sharper, faster, forcing all the air from his lungs in harsh moans. “You like it? You like my cock, baby?”

“Yeah,” he whimpers, he cries, he feels tears prick at the corner of his eyes. “I — I do, I like it, Yuqi, _god_.”

She grins down at him, tossing her hair over her shoulder. The soft tendrils of baby hairs around her temples are dampened with sweat, sticking to her forehead, framing her blushing face like an image straight from his dreams. She’s beautiful, god, she’s so beautiful, she’s radiant, she’s every one of Xuxi’s fantasies. She keeps working her hips, rhythmic and maddening, releasing her hold on his cock to brace herself more firmly, thrusting faster, and he couldn’t even care — it feels too good, getting fucked, he couldn’t even care for her hand on his cock. He could come like this.

It jolts through him. He could _come_ like this — fucked, untouched, overstimulated. Xuxi twists his head to whine into the pillow, groan low in his throat.

“You’re so perfect, Xuxi, doing so well for me.” She coos, and it drives him wild, how it’s almost teasing, how it makes him feel so little underneath her. It should be humiliating, but all he feels is heat: searing, electric, delicious, cloying under his skin, making him sweat and shake.

She leans back on her heels, fucking into him roughly, hands on his thighs and her eyes trained on where her strap on disappears inside him. She slides her hands across his overheated skin, up his thigh and across his abdomen, down to his cock where she palms at the red, wet head, making him cry out. It’s a thousand different kinds of too much, every nerve ending alight, and he just — he _wants_, he wants so badly for her to make him come like this.

She reaches up, cups his chin and makes him look at her, her eyes hooded and breath heavy. He must look like a fucking mess, but she stares at him enthralled, like he’s a masterpiece, a commemoration of her own abilities.

“Xuxi, want to try something, hm?” She asks, coy and teasing and breathless, and all he can do is nod, all he can do is say yes to her.

She pulls out, and he doesn’t even try to suppress a pitiful whine at the feeling of emptiness it leaves him with, too far gone to care about being embarrassed now. She surges up his body, kissing him stupid, sloppy and wet and tasting like pure desire, and then she’s moving back, pawing at his ribs and pulling him after her, sitting him up while she sits back.

“Want to ride me, baby?” God, she’s going to kill him. He feels another pathetic whimper crawl up his throat as she manhandles him into straddling her, back facing her, gripping her strap on in one hand and his hip in another, guiding him down, down, sitting on her cock and filling himself up again. He moans, fists balling in the sheets beside his calves where he’s trying to support himself and keep from falling over, whole body shaking as he feels this new angle, feeling fuller somehow, feeling like he’s taking more. He rocks his hips experimentally, a rudimentary attempt at riding, completely unfamiliar with how to work his body like this. He loves when girls do this, fuck, he’d love to see _Yuqi_ like this, but right now it’s _him_, and all he can do is whine because none of Ten’s advice extended to the actual technique of taking a dick.

He feels her sit up slightly behind him, the press of her overheated chest to his back, her one hand snaking around his chest to toy with his nipple. Her other hand is still latched tightly to his hip, and she shushes his petulant whining with kisses across his shoulder blades, tightening her grip and forcing his hips to move the way _she_ wants, a steady rock back and forth, driving the toy deep, then deeper, inside him, over and over. She starts him working in steady circles, up and down, back and forth, and it’s dizzying how much he loves it — not just getting fucked, but being under her control. 

“Does it — does it feel good?” He gasps, riding harder, getting into the swing of it, learning the exact twists of his body that makes pleasure sing in his ears. 

She giggles lowly, biting at his shoulder playfully, flicking a nipple. “You tell me.”

Oh. _Oh_, he’d been too busy losing his mind over getting fucked that he forgot, he didn’t even consider — she’s getting nothing from this. Yeah, she sounds turned on, she’s definitely into it, she _likes_ it, but this strap on isn’t really her cock, because she doesn’t have a cock, she has a pussy and he hasn’t touched it _once,_ and that’s a fucking _crime_. Xuxi, who loves pussy, who fucking _loves_ — he groans at the very thought — loves the feeling of plush wetness against his fingers, his tongue, gliding along his cock, completely forgot that Yuqi has one and he should definitely be making an effort to touch it, if even just for his own satisfaction. Yuqi’s still guiding his hips, still toying absently with a nipple as he reaches a hand down, past his own cock, past his balls — touches gently at his rim for a moment, moans loudly at the feel of himself stretched around the toy as he rocks it rhythmically inside himself — and down to the very top of her inner thigh to spread her dainty legs between his own thighs. 

She makes a questioning noise behind him, and in response he just slows his riding so he can focus a little more on flitting the tips of his fingers across her pussy, making a noise caught somewhere between a whimper and a heavy groan and the feel of how velvet soft she is, and how _absolutely fucking soaked_ she is.

“Oh my god,” he moans. “Oh, my _god_, you — you’re — _fuck_.” He dips his finger between her folds, slips his finger in tight circles over her clit, and she gasps behind him, her grip tightening on him and her hips jumping, fucking the strap on into him a little harder.

“_Xuxi_,” she moans, and his chest tightens at the sound of her saying his name, saying it like _that_, high and a little breathless, voice cracking in the middle as he speeds his touch on her, fingers slipping through how wet she is. Her moans are so pretty, they’ll haunt his fantasies for sure, delicate and soft, a little squeaky, completely different from how low pitched her speaking voice gets when she’s aroused. She’s a host of dizzying contradictions, sharp thrusts and soft touches, high moans and low, teasing talk, and Xuxi wants to spend forever in this bed finding every juxtaposition.

He moves the hand that’s bracing him upright further down on the bed, closer to her knee, tipping himself forward and changing the angle of the strap on inside him, and he feels it, feels how close he’s getting, each drag inside him getting tortuously near to his prostate. Her hand that was on his chest comes back around the claw down his back as his fingers dip lower, pressing two inside her body, thrusting a few gentle times, her wetness dripping down onto his palm before he starts working his fingers inside her, holding them in deep and fluttering, searching for —

“Oh, _fuck_!” She cries, and he hears her body slump boneless down against the bed, her legs starting to shake just slightly as he fingers her, rubbing harsh and intense against that spot inside her. She moans like she’s losing it, finally matching the desperate sounds he’s been making, and he’s never heard a sound more beautiful.

“Xuxi,” she pants, whines, and he huffs in response, working his hips, riding her, fingering her, dripping sweat down his forehead.

“_Xuxi_,” she gasps again, and her hand is back, on his lower back, on his ass, spreading him so she can watch him ride her. “You’re so thoughtful, baby, touching me, you’re so good, my best boy.”

“_Fuck_,” he sobs, she’s too much, too much when she praises him, when she teasing light touches along his rim like he had just moments ago, feeling how wet he is where he’s fucking himself down on her cock. “Fuck, yeah, want to be — want to be good. Want to be your good boy.”

“My _best_ boy,” she corrects him, thrusting up just to feel him jump and shake on top of him. “Look so good on my cock like this, look so pretty, Xuxi, baby, are you close? Does it feel good?”

“Feels _so_ good, Yuqi, _please_,” he throws his head back, moves his fingers back to circling over her clit. “Want to come, can you — will you —”

“I’ll get you there,” she promises, and she lifts herself up again, pushes between his shoulder blades to get him to bend forwards, further and further forward, until she’s pulling out of him and drawing her legs out from under him, holding him by the back of the neck to force his upper body into the sheets and keep his ass raised for her. He goes willingly, all too willingly when it comes to her, folding his hands up by his head and spreading his knees, arching his back for her to get inside him again. The fingers that he had inside her are right by his face, and he can’t help it, curiosity getting the better of him all over again as the glisten in front of his eyes, and he brings them to his mouth, licking the taste of her off the pads of his own fingers and groaning at how addictive the taste is.

Yuqi has herself positioned behind him, a hand putting pressure on his lower back to keep him arched, and it makes his head spin, this position, being bent over for her, being her little toy to play with. God, he’s a fucking wreck, he’s a mess, he’s nothing but a collection of loud, pitiful moans and a painfully leaking cock as she thrusts back inside him, this position angling her strap on perfectly to nail his prostate dead on, rubbing full and hard against it with every drag in and out.

It won’t take much — it really won’t, now that she’s fucking him, _really_ fucking him, fast and sharp, panting softly behind him, nails digging into his waist and her hips slapping indecently against his ass, fucking incesently against his prostate — it won’t take much at all. He’s been achingly close for ages, needing just a few twists on his cockhead to come, but now he thinks he won’t even need that; the feeling is incredible, incredibly _intense_, like flames licking across his body, like he’s burning alive, shaking out of his skin, close, so _close_. Every pass against his prostate pushes him closer, tip toeing the edge of orgasm, and she’s not slowing down — she wants him to come, just like this, on her cock like the good boy he is.

He sobs. He _sobs_, he feels the tears leak out, he feels his balls tighten and his cock twitch and his ass tighten around her strap on and suddenly all the tension in him, all the build-up, the arousal and the pressure and the dizzying heat just _snaps_, explodes inside him, and he’s coming, he’s coming so fucking _hard_, cock untouched and jerking and dirtying the sheet and his chest and drooling down the shaft to his balls and his throat _burns _with how loudly he’s moaning. It lasts for what feels like forever, settling like static in his mind, leaving his head spinning and his ears ringing and a feeling of exhausted, boneless satisfaction dripping through him.

“_God_, you came,” Yuqi’s voice, awestruck, cuts through the fog. She’s still thrusting in him, lazy and slow, milking the last few drops of come and jolts of pleasure out of him. “I can’t believe you came just like that, you’re fucking incredible, oh my god, can I fuck you again? That was good, right? You want to do it again? I’m free whenever.”

He groans, doesn’t have the energy to do much else, squeezes his eyes shut and whines when another lazy thrust grazes his prostate, overworked and oversensitive.

“Right, okay, sorry,” she laughs, a little flustered. “I’ll pull out now, okay?”

He nods, and without the haze of arousal the feeling of being empty just feels uncomfortable, loose and wet and weird. He grimaces as he rolls over, and everything is wet, his forehead with sweat, his cheeks with tears, his chest and his ass with lube and come. It’s kind of gross. He kind of really wants to shower.

“Wow,” Yuqi breathes, and he turns to crack his eyes open, looks her up and down where she’s knelt on the bed, flushed and sweaty, skin dewy and looking so, so sweet, soft to the touch, toy still strapped to her hips, and between her legs, almost completely hidden in shadow, her pussy still dripping wet.

“Sit on my face,” he rasps without thinking.

She blinks at him. “What?”

“You didn’t come, so,” he fumbles his hands, gestures her over. “Take that off and sit on my face so I can get you off.”

“I don’t — you don’t need to do that, Xuxi,” she laughs softly, but she unbuckles the straps of her toy anyways, pulling it down her dainty legs and setting it away, on the far edge of the bed. “This isn’t about me, it was about you and what _you_ wanted. I’m satisfied enough just having gotten you off like that, shit, you came _untouched_.” She shakes her head in awe.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he dismisses. “If this is really about what I want, then I _want_ you to sit on my face. So come over here so I can tongue fuck you.” He reaches over to her, wrapping a massive hand around her leg and trying to tug her overtop of him.

She laughs shrilly, but moves with his grasp, swinging a leg over his head to bracket his face with her knees, pussy poised wet and perfect just inches from his mouth.

“It won’t take much,” she warns softly above him. “You were so fucking _hot_, Xuxi, you have no idea, all whiny and begging for it, I’m serious about fucking you again, I — _oh_, _fuck_.”

Xuxi hums into her where he yanked her down by her hips to his face, kissing her wet folds like he’d kiss her mouth, parting her and circling his tongue around her entrance, dipping in and tasting her, delicate and heady. Her legs shake on either side of his head, her fingers finding their way to tangle into his hair again, hips twisting and grinding herself against his mouth as she moans shakily above him. He circles her clit with his lips, rubbing the flat of his tongue against it, tight and smooth, incessant motion that hardly takes any time at all to undo her, and he feels her clenching against his mouth, holding her breath for a moment before whining long and low in her throat as she comes, twitching in overstimulation when he doesn’t stop, forces her to pull herself from his mouth if she wants him to stop.

“Ah, fuck,” she groans, shuffling down his body, laying fully on top of his and kissing the taste of herself from his lips with a soft moan. He wraps his arms around her waist, cages her in, makes a disgusting mess of the two of them with his come drying on his abdomen, smearing onto hers now too. She doesn’t seem to mind. She just kisses him, and keeps kissing him, licking into his mouth and nipping playfully at his lips, humming happily every time he sucks gently on her bottom lip in response.

Xuxi thinks he could stay here forever, folded together with Yuqi, gross and covered in various fluids, neither of them caring about much else than each other’s afterglow and how warm in feels around them.

Yuqi sighs into his mouth, parting from him and nuzzling her forehead into his neck. He takes a deep breath too, ready to pass out, half asleep already, until —

“Hey,” Yuqi slaps a delicate hand onto his chest. “Don’t sleep. You’re nasty and I bought you hot pot, so you’re getting up to clean off and eat with me.”

He groans, and not in a sexy way this time, tightening his hold around her and burying his nose in her hair. She still smells like peaches, but now it’s like peaches and sweat and _sex_, they just had sex, he just had sex with his best fucking friend and —

And everything is okay. Everything is better than okay, actually, if the way she gets up and rolls her eyes at him like nothing has changed is anything to go by. They’re naked and they’re nasty and the evidence of his kisses are still scattered across her chest, and he has no doubt the evidence of her fucking is in the lines scratched down his back, and she’s his best friend.

And she’s glowing. Her makeup is a mess and her body is flushed and sweaty, and she is the most beautiful girl Xuxi thinks he’s ever seen, and she wants to beat him at video games and watch him slurp up hot pot now that they’re finished fucking, because she’s the fucking best, and Xuxi’s thinks this is a development he could get very, very used to. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! you can come find me here on [twitter](http://twitter.com/peek_a_kyungboo) or my [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/yourobdtst), if you have any thoughts or questions, i love to chat! come say hi :))
> 
> i hope you enjoyed, and thank you again!!!


End file.
